I'm alone and its your fault
by meadow veiw
Summary: Anna runs away (much more interesting than it sounds trust me)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

11 year old princess Anna laid on the roof of the castle staring at the sky, 5 years, it had been 5 years since she had seen or played with her sister Elsa, all she heard was "go away Anna" and she was getting tired of it she looked at the clouds floating freely, freedom open gates the words were like candy to her she wanted the gates to be open again to have a playmate that wouldn't shut the door in her face but most of all she wanted Elsa to play with her, she felt tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes "maybe there's something wrong with me" she thought maybe thats why they closed the gates because something was wrong with her maybe thats why Elsa wouldn't play with her, no she couldn't think like this Elsa would play with her she just needed time yes thats it she is probably afraid of someth- "princess Anna its lunch time" she heard a voice call,"princess where are you?" she sighed and climbed/slid down the bricks that lined the roof and grabbed a rope that she had tied, slid down and climbed into her bedroom window, surprising the maid Gerda "oh princess' she scolded "how many times do I have to remind you about going on the roof" Anna smiled guiltily "a lot of times" Gerda shook her head "well looks like you're going to have to take a bath" Anna's smile turned into a look of horror she hated baths "but Gerda you know I don't like baths,oh well if you would stop getting yourself dirty then you wouldn't have to take baths so early" she led the girl to a bathroom and started to fill a tub with sat in a comfortable silence until Anna asked "Gerda why won't Elsa play with me?" Gerda paused searching for an answer "well she has to um well she has a lot of things to do so she has very little time to have fun" Anna sat quietly and watched her "so tell me what you did today, well I tried to climb up the wall" Gerda gave her a disapproving look but she let the girl talk "but I didn't get very far before the guards made me get down and I talked to Joanne, who is Joanne princess?" she asked stopping the water "well she's a painting" the maid felt her heart throb painfully in her chest but she smiled at the girl and said "your bath is ready". She helped Anna undress and noted how small the girl was,Anna climbed into bathtub and sat down Gerda set straight to work washing Anna's hair and pulling the leaves out " oh and papa taught me how to ride my horse I fell off him though a lot" " well that explains the leaves" Gerda thought. Taking her out and drying her off she combed her hair and put it in double braids picking a leaf green dress and slipped it on to Anna. "Are mama and papa going to join me?" she asked eagerly "they might" that answer was enough for her, she ran out of her room and slid down the stairs knocking down the suit of armor "oops sorry" running she reached the dining hall to find it empty her face fell and her lip quivered, her eyes shining with unshed tears slowly walking to the table she sat down and waited for her food to be served. The dining room door opened and she looked up,her face lighted up as she saw her parents enter but fell as she saw no Elsa. The king and queen sat down and the servants came in and served the food fish in lemon-butter sauce with corn and broccoli,Anna made a face she hated broccoli. "Anna don't make faces at the table" the queen softly said. They sat in silence the only sounds were the clinking of of knives and forks Anna felt uncomfortable " papa when will I see Elsa?" the king paused his fork halfway towards his mouth he put his fork down " not now Anna" "if not now then when?" the king remained silent " are you forcing her to do this or is she choosing to do this?" she asked looking at her food " Elsa chose to do this" the king said without thinking he instantly regretted it "so there is something wrong with me" she whispered "what?" " thats why you closed the gates thats why Elsa closed the door on me" she said louder "Anna thats no-" "why?, is it because I talk too much or because i can't go one second without tripping or breaking something or is it because i'm just a spare?" she asked bitterly " Anna that is enough" her mother said sternly, she stood up knocking her chair back " no its not you're keeping me away from my sister and the kingdom I talk to PAINTINGS for gods sake" the queen gasped "ANNA SIT DOWN" the king yelled "NO", she got up and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face she ran to Elsa's door she breathed trying to slow down her heart, she knocked on the door " I know she'll open the door this time"" Elsa please open the door" she paused holding her breath waiting for an answer she heard a faint voice " go away Anna" with that last word she felt her heart shatter new tears formed pooled and fell down her face sobs racked her body and her face contorted into one of anger "FINE" she shouted at the door " if you want me to go away i'll go away forever" as she ran from the door to her room she yelled "i hate you" and slammed the door, if she had stayed she would have heard the sobs would have heard the sorry's and pleas to come back but she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 Running

**Sorry it took so long especially with a chapter as short as this one (goes in corner and cries) but its done thank you for the likes and follows I didn't think i'd get very many so THANK YOU ALL :) ok so feel free to review and give me some constructive criticism still working on the third chapter**

_Chapter 2_

I'm running away and never looking or coming back" Anna said to herself as she packed some clothes and food,skipping dinner she had waited until everyone was asleep and snuck down to the kitchen gathering as much food as she could carry "if nobody wants me around i'll have to leave" she finished packing and quietly opened her door cringing as it squeaked,went out and closed it tiptoeing down the hall she went to where her father kept his weapons "i'm going to need to protect myself" she she chose a knife and a bow and arrow "they're heavy but it will have to do" she put the knife in its sheath and hurried out "how am I going to get out with guards at the gate?" the wall went up all around the castle and unless she could climb- "wait there are loose stone in the wall i'll just push some out and squeeze thru" quickly she climbed through the open window and dropped on the ground hissing at the pain, she ran towards the wall and stopped before she ran into it quickly getting to work she tried to push out some stones but they wouldn't budge running to another part she tried again and again until she was exhausted and she sat down "now i'll never get out" as she leaned back a stone moved out her eyes widening Anna pushed the stone out more it fell with a thump on the ground she pushed more stones to see if they were loose and they were, making a hole just big enough for her she shed her pack and crawled thru pulling her pack with out and carefully putting the stones back into place. She ran towards the forest putting as much distance from her and the castle as she could she looked back one more time and tripped over a tree root landing face first, she immediately knew she was dirty "thank god I didn't wear anything fancy at least" she got up and looked at the forming bruise on her leg well thats gonna hurt later but she had to keep going the sky was getting lighter and her parents were going to wake up in a few hours she kept walking looking listening for anything wolves, guards,or other people. "where do I sleep?" she stopped walking, where was she, going to sleep? She was so caught up in running away that she hadn't planned anything she looked around for a house "stupid" she reprimanded herself i'm pretty sure no one would live here,but of course people live here some people don't like living in the village" unknowingly she was walking deeper into the forest until she bumped into a tree she rubbed her forehead "great not only am I going to have a bruise i'm also going to have a bump" she looked around,she was surrounded by nothing but trees "now I don't know where I am? this day just gets better and better" she kept walking and looking around the tree's casting menacing shadows,she shivered. A bush moved and she jumped in fright holding the knife like a sword "come out who ever you are" the bush rattled again and out jumped a family of squirrels they scampered up a nearby tree and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Her stomach growled signalling she had missed breakfast she kept walking hoping to find a safe place to rest and eat emerging from the forest of dark and into the soft morning casting warmth on her cold exhausted form and she put the pack down rummaging for something to eat she found a hunk of bread and some cheese and sitting under an oak tree she inhaled the small meal. She sat and wondered what her family was doing " they are probably eating their breakfast and getting ready to do their royal duties at least I don't have any duties". She got up and skipped away, she hummed softly to herself and enjoyed the view. A bell rang in the distance she stopped and listened intently it rang again doing so at least 2 more times she knew what it meant they had found out she was gone and were sending the royal guards out to come find here "but they won't" she thought "i'll outsmart them, i'll leave them in the dust". She kept walking memorizing paths and shortcuts and tree's to become familiar with the landscape thus using this knowledge to outsmarting the guards she smiled and kept walking.

"Arooooooo" they had the hounds tracking "no!" she ran and the chase began.


	3. Chapter 3 A day to remember

_Chapter 3_

Earlier that morning

The suns rays fell on the king and queen eating breakfast the king felt guilty he just wanted Anna and Elsa to be happy he knew that couldn't happen not with Elsa's powers out of control,he sighed and got up "where are you going dear?" the queen asked "to go apologize to Anna about last night I never knew she was that lonely" he walked to the door and the queen followed "I should apologize to". Together they made they made their way to Anna's room, the king cleared his throat and knocked on her door,she didn't answer he chuckled knowing she was still asleep. He opened the door and walked in to one side he saw all of her drawings and pictures and the other her messy room "we'll have to teach her how to keep her room tidy" the queen said amused "of course" something caught his attention a note lay neatly on her bed which was noticeably empty he went over a picked it up it said: Dear mama papa and Elsa,

i'm sorry i'm not the princess you want me to be maybe i'm just not meant to be one. I'm leaving and I hope when you see i'm gone you will open the gates and Elsa won't be miserable,don't worry I can take care of myself and I will be safe and try not to be too clumsy. I'm also sorry about yelling at the table and asking when I will see Elsa all the time

wish me luck

Sincerely, Anna

The king read the note a second time to confirm it was true, had his daughter really run away? The queen came over and put a hand on his shoulder "what's wrong?" the king said nothing but gave his wife the note, a gasp confirmed she had read it,and it was followed by small quick sobs he wrapped his arms around her in comfort and tried to comprehend it. He gathered his wits "GUARDS" the heavy clumping of metal was heard throughout the castle as three guards ran towards the princess's room "search the castle every nook and cranny I want you to leave no box or chest unturned no door unopened" the guards stood dumbfounded at the sight of the queen who was usually quiet and polite sobbing into her husband's shoulder "NOW" the king roared the guards practically stampeded each other to fulfill the king's orders, the search continued and more guards had joined Elsa noticed them and when Kai came with her meal she see's he is shaking and she asked him what was happening " t-the princess h-has run away" he stuttered Elsa sat for a moment taking it in and then her shoulders start shaking with sobs that racked her whole body she didn't even notice when a storm starts in her room snow flying around and around in dizzying circles, Kai tried to get to her to calm her down "YOUR MAJESTY" he calls but his voice is ripped away ignored while she blames herself " why couldn't I just tell her, why all the secrets? Now i'll will probably never see her again and it's my fault for not telling her". he was forced out by an icy wind the door shut followed by a voice that could barely be heard "leave me alone" Kai quickly ran to the throne room on his way he passed Gerda who was surrounded by other staff sobbing and saying: "I loved like she was my own, how could she run away?" he walked over to them and patted her back he had also watched the princess grow up and felt it was his duty to protect her too he looked at a servant and mouthed take her to her room the servant nodded and helped Gerda walk away. Remembering his task he ran to the throne room and opened the door, it had not been oiled in a while so it squeaked inside the king sat on his throne looking down at the guards who were giving him a report on the search still nothing, "sir" one of the guards say " we might have to consider the princess might have escaped from the castle grounds" the king looked at him and the guard shrank back a little the king was very nice but when his temper got out it was fierce " and how would she have climbed the wall? you had guards posted everywhere" the guard looked ready to jump out of his skin "no sir captain Neal told us to only guard the south part and the gate" the king's eyes were alight with a fury that almost no one could match "get me captain Neal" he said his voice low the guards practically ran out of the room to get their captain the king slumped back and sighed. Kai stepped forward "your majesty princess Elsa has um" the king looked at him questioningly " what is it old friend?" Kai looked a bit nervous " princess Elsa has frozen her bedroom" the king straitened and got up "what happened" Kai backed up a bit even if he was the king's closest friend he was still the king " the princess noticed the guards running around and when when I came up with her breakfast she asked what happened and I told her that princess Anna had run away ,and i'm regretting it, she fell to the floor sobbing and made a snow storm and now I can't get back in she froze the door shut" the king rubbed his forehead and told Kai " I will take care of it please help with the search" he nodded and left the king sat and waited for the guards to bring the captain strolled casually his smirk telling you he was arrogant, he was young and handsome with a chiseled jaw, perfect windswept golden brown hair and blue-green eyes. " your majesty" he bowed exaggeratingly he looked up but was met with a scowl his smirk faltered but came back the king spoke " where did you have the guards" he said lowly " sorry your highness couldn't hear ya" Neal put a hand to his ear and laughed hoping the king would to, he didn't, louder his voice dripping with anger he said "where did you have the GUARDS?" captain Neal's smirk was replaced by a sudden look of fear and he stuttered " t-the s-south p-part the g-guards on the n-north side left to get a-a d-drink a-and I w-went with them I p-passed o-out and when I w-woke up it was s-still dark outside so I-I came back but the g-gate was l-locked" the king sat glaring at him, on the inside he was cursing himself "how could I have picked someone so young and irresponsible" Neal finished his story "and then the guards came to get me and I was kinda nervous so I followed them and here I am" they sat in uncomfortable silence the king then spoke up " Neal I am sorry but I must strip away your title" Neal looked up in horror "but your majesty-" the king held up his hand and looked at the former captain " you are too young and inexperienced I am sorry, you may still be a guard but there must be another" the guard smiled a tiny real smile "of course your majesty may I suggest Olan" the king tapped his fingers and smiled for the first time that morning.

Present

All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the bays of the hounds behind her they were closing in "how did they find me? Wait am I kidding I left scent marks everywhere my dress is in tatters so i'm guessing I let some of it on bushes great they'll never lose my scent" her mind was panicking so much her feet were taking her here and there not knowing where she was going she let instinct take over. The barks got closer and closer she felt her stomach do flips "I think i'm going to be sick" her hood streamed behind her and kept getting stuck in bushes and tree trunks so she opted to carry it,she poured on the speed and weaved thru tree's she saw a stream up ahead and ran towards it she had read in a book that animals couldn't follow scents in the water. She ran and stepped in feeling the water start to seep into her shoes she hurried trying not to splash but failing she followed the river but the dogs has already spotted her and were running and howling telling their masters they had found the prey and it was her she looked back and immediately regretted it they were close too close and she was starting to hear the sounds of men's voices and horses whinny's. A fallen tree blocked her way she took off her pack and threw it to the other side clambering to a branch she started to climb by the time the dogs had caught up she was already on the top and navigating her way thru the branches to the bottom, the hounds tried to reach her but the tree's branches scratched their muzzles making them whine she patted the tree thank you she whispered and ran she slowed listening for any sound the distant whines turned to excited barks and howls as the hounds joined the chase again she ran hoping that she would make it

Flashback

Olan stood in the throne room waiting for the king to speak he was tall with salt and pepper hair and stormy eyes. The king cleared his throat " Olan I have asked you here because I need a new captain" Olan's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor " but your highness Neal's the captain" the king looked at him amusement in his eyes "was" he corrected him " we talked and he agreed that you would be a good choice" Olan was smiling so wide the he thought his face would be stuck like that the king stood up and walked to him " please find my daughter" the new captain stood and looked at the king seriously "of course sir"

Present

Anna held her breath and tried not to sway the branch she was on, she heard them coming the horses snorts and the shouts, she even thought she heard the dogs sniffing trying to find her scent " of course I can hear them sniffing, they are under me" she peeked down they were still there the dogs searching the area. It was only a matter of time before found her and took her back to the castle and closed the gates for good, "go away" she silently willed the guards her arms were getting tired of bending to hold her hood, a dog came to the tree she was was hiding in and sniffed the tree her heart sped up and she felt like she was going to faint it then barked and pulled out a twig and pranced around showing it off, she would have laughed if this was not a palace dog. A few minutes later ( which felt more like hours) they finally left, her breath whooshed out and she let her muscles relax. She climbed down the tree and stood still listening for any unnatural sounds in the air, it was still like the whole forest was holding its breath, she cautiously walked away from the tree every snap of a branch making her scurry to the nearest tree. She finally relaxed enough to start skipping and humming to herself. The sun was at its highest point "lunch" she smiled and sat down, pulling out some more bread and cheese, some chocolate ( no one can go wrong with chocolate), some carrots and a flask of water, spreading out her minnie meal she started with the chocolate and was just about to eat a carrot when she turned to get one they were gone she looked around her and looked under her but couldn't find them, a rustling and crunch made her jump up she quickly grabbed the knife and walked slowly towards the bush, and out jumped a reindeer "AAAAHHHH!" she fell backwards the reindeer came forward, her arm was shaking so bad she dropped the knife it licked her and sniffed for more carrots, she laughed insanely relieved. "SVEN!' a boys voice called " SVEN WHERE ARE YOU", the reindeer apparently Sven looked up, wagged his stumpy tail,and barked,like a dog?. A broad-shouldered boy of about fifteen came out of the bushes and stopped short when he saw his reindeer friend eating carrots from a twelve year old girls hand like it was normal only he and Sven shared carrots. "What are you doing here" he looked over her skeptically, Anna tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind she opened her mouth and closed "well I am um i'm-" "do you know why you're here?" "of course I do she said defensively just give me enough time to make something up" . He squinted at her dress and her much too long hood he saw the golden pendant that flashed in the sun and his eyes widened "you're the princess they're looking for the one who ran away" he exclaimed "ssshhh or you'll get me caught" she whispered-yelled he sat down next to her " there's a huge bounty for your safe return just think the sled I could buy with that much money Sven headbutted his back and carrots he said rubbing her sore back" he looked at Anna and found her head down "what's wrong?" "aren't you going to take me back now to get your bounty" her voice cracked "do you wanna go back" she looked up surprised "what?" " do you or do you not want to go back? she looked up at him her eyes shining with unshed tears "no" " then you can stay with me, my names Kristoff by the way i'm an ice harvester" he got up and offered her a hand she smiled and took it "my names Anna"


End file.
